Tomorrow is Another Day
by cadleigh
Summary: In a Gone With The Wind fan fiction (don't kill me, nothing will ever be as good as Margret Mitchell), Ceili is met with the witty and charming Mr. Rhett Butler. Her lack of womanly charm, and his over compensation of gentlemen charm collide with each other. They are unlike the original pair. Join them in their journey through the war, and much more.


I saw him, looking at me from afar. His eyes filled with wonder and knowledge. I had only found out who the gentleman was through mutual party only moments ago. He was quite a handsome looking fellow. Sleeked back midnight black hair with eyes to match. He was much taller than I, 6'2. He was indeed well-built and muscular. His smile was kind and taunting all at the same time. The man, Mr. Rhett Butler, was indeed considerably older than I. Only being 16 at the time, he was about twenty years older than I. I had heard of Mr. Butler before and not very many kind things were said.

He stared at me from across the room, his eyes boring into me. His lips remained in the upward curved smile. If I hadn't been in a conversation with Miss India Wilkes, I would have gone over and talked to him myself. It would have been rude though, to neglect the hostess of the barbecue at Twelve Oaks. After she had left though, I made my way over to him. What I was thinking I will never know. He had started talking with Melanie Hamilton only a few minutes though. I stopped and stood with Melly.

"Oh my darling Ceili!" she exclaimed. "How have you been these last few weeks?" She embraced me and pulling back she held onto my shoulders with a strong grip.

"I have been very well. But it is I who should be asking you that question. Are you recovering well?" she had just been extremely ill.

"Yes, I feel much better now." She turned toward the man. "Oh my sincerest apologies Captain Butler, I don't believe that you two have met."

E

-1"I don't believe that we have." His voice came out in a husky manner.

"Ceili, this is Captain Rhett Butler. Mr. Butler, this is Ceili Clement. She is my dearest of all friends." I held my hand out for him. He took it and kissed it chastely.

"Charmed." Was all that he had replied. I smirked up at him in reply. I never knew why I was Melanie's dearest friend; the two of us weren't alike at all. But we went well together; her southern charm and my fiery wit.

"Well I really do hate to say it, but I must leave you. Ceili, darling, will you come help me?" Melanie's smile was something that could not be denied. With all of its warmth it was hard to say no to.

"Yes of course Melly." I turned to Captain Butler. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Butler." I curtsied slightly.

"The pleasure was all mine ma'am. I do hope we get a chance to meet again soon." he flashed me a wicked smile.

"Yes, of course." the words came out harshly, just as I had intended. With the final good-byes, Miss Hamilton led me through the colorful wave of soft material of dresses. Everyone wore nearly their best to a barbecue. I that day wore my pale blue one. It had drop off sleeves that were pulled up till after our afternoon nap. The little white flowers over the gown made the blue stick out, making my own ocean blue eyes look a little green. I was much less conservative than Melanie. Hers was grey-blue, long sleeved jacket with fake pink under sleeves. She looked very soft, much as she was anyway.

I wasn't quite sure what she had wanted to from me, but I knew whatever it was, that it must have been somewhat important for her to pull us away.

We stopped at the grand staircase of her home and stood for a moment. We saw Ashley descend from the top. He met us at the bottom and placed a kiss on Melanie's forehead.

"Melanie." he cooed sweetly to her. If only he was always like that.

"And Ceili, my dear." he grabbed my hand as he turned to me and squeezed it. "I see you two are already up to something." there was a twinkle in his eye as he dropped my hand.

I hadn't known Ashley very well, well enough I suppose. But he and I were never very close, my connection to him, other than being one of the closest neighbors to him was Melanie.

Never the less, I was sworn to secrecy of what had happened only three nights before. I was in our parlor alone. It was around two in the afternoon, and I was reading. I was the only one who had ever really picked up a book to read for enjoyment in the family. One of the servants had knocked on the door and announced that Mr. Ashley Wilkes had come to call me a visit. I thought it was very strange to see him at all much less call on me. Never the less, I allowed him in. I had barley gotten a noise out before the doors were shut behind him. His face was red and moist with sweat from the afternoon heat. He was handsome, but I couldn't bring myself to be tempted by him.

Ashley grabbed a firm grasp on my shoulders. 'Miss Clements,' he said fiercely 'Miss Clements... I don't know what to do.' His eyes searched my face. I had no idea what he was talking about. It was obviously plainly written on my face as such and he continued.

'Miss Clements, I am to be marrying my cousin, but I think we both know that I couldn't love her as much as I do love you.' The shock on my face was apparent. I had never heard those words come out of anyone's mouth, much less his. I was fond of him, but only in a friendly manner, nothing more, and I had never led him to believe that it could be more than that, ever.

'You don't know what you're saying Mr. Wilkes. You must be in shock or something, that's all. I suggest you sit down or go back home. You're not fit to be out.' I tried to remain calm, making myself believe that it was all just me. That I was imagining things from the heat, of course it wasn't very hot, but not enough to make myself believe.

I smiled at him now, following Melanie up the stairs. She squeezed my hand. "I have something exciting to tell you." She whispered excitingly into my ear.

"Do tell." I smiled at her. We went up to a sunlit landing.

"I'm sure you've heard, but I wanted to tell you myself." She paused and gleamed at me. "Ashley and I are engaged."

I hadn't heard before, and I almost forgot to breath. It was quite a contradiction to what had happened a few days before.

"I'm so happy for you." I smiled and pulled her into my embrace. "Now tell me about this Mr. Butler." I gave her a half smile.

And she started speaking. Her accent drawing out like sweet honey. "Oh he is the nicest of gentlemen. He is polite, and I haven't known him for long, but I haven't heard him say many unkind words, if any."

I processed this information. "He seems interesting to say the least." I glanced down from the balcony and saw him staring up at us.

Melanie and I continued to wander the house, inside and out. Unfortunately, it came time for us women to take a light reprieve, and nap upstairs.

I knew that I had to speak to Ashley. Something in me told me it was important. Maybe just to tell him that I was happy for him. I undressed and found a bed to lay on for a half hour until I could be sure that everyone was asleep. I sat up and peered at the dozens of sleeping body's throughout the room. I found my way to my clothes, and coaxed one of the servant girls to help me lace up in the back. I tiptoed my way out; I was hoping to find Ashley somewhere nearby. The men had meetings of politics, I hardly knew a thing about them.

I lightly walked down the staircase in the large hall and ducked around the base of it at the end when I heard voices. I saw no one around me, so I continued to the library. I could only hope to see him. And there he was, standing near the door, like he was waiting for me.

"Ashley?" I tilted my head.

"Ceili. Shouldn't you be with the others, resting?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of your fellow men?" I walked past him, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"It seems two if us are out of our place." He stated.

I waited a moment, soaking in what he said before I took my turn. "Congratulations on your engagement to Melanie. She seems very happy."

He nodded. "She does."

"Are you happy?" I probed, not afraid to overstep my boundaries.

I concentrated. "You heard me three nights ago. My opinion cannot be changed in mere days. I still love you, Ceili." Ashley grabbed onto my tiny waist and pulled me to him, his lips crashing down on mine.

I pushed at him with all of my might. I finally broke free of him. "Ashley. I don't love you; I can't. Melanie is my dearest friend. It's wrong." I felt like I was scolding him, rather than pointing out the obvious.

"But Miss Ceili-" he started. I shook my head.

"No Ashley." He left the room abruptly afterwords.

When I was sure he couldn't hear me, I let out a throaty cry of frustration. Why did he have to cling to those feelings? Why couldn't he let them go?

I was so lost in my thoughts I was startled by he voice that suddenly came from nowhere.

"I have seen many distressed women, but none in your predicament." I whipped around to see Mr. Butler appear from behind the coral colored couch.

"What are you doing here?" I cried out.

"Apparently listening in on a very private conversation. I can't say I've met a girl who was upset a man loved her." He chuckled and smirked at me.

"You shouldn't have listened. A gentleman wouldn't have done such a thing. You are certainly no gentlemen though." I stared at him as he took two strides and was standing in front of me.

"And you only pretend to be a lady." He shot back, amusement in his eyes.

I gaped at him. "This is none of your business." I turned away from him.

Before I left he spoke one last time. "If you weren't so cold, I'm sure there would be hundreds of men professing their love for you."

I opened the door and slammed it in his face. I heard people coming, and I ducked back near the wall.

"...if she were nicer, she would have beau by now. But she's so rude to everyone they're all afraid of her." I heard India say. Sometimes she made me so mad.

"Now India, Ceili's so smart, she comes off like that. She can't help it. Besides, I'm sure when she does decide to find a beau, he'll be I be of the handsomest in the county." Kind Melanie was defending me.

I waited a moment, about to step out behind my hiding place, when the men ran out of their meeting place, hollering and yelling with excitement. I couldn't resist, I ran towards the doors, eager to find Melly.

She was next to Ashley, who was kissing her on his horse. As I walked through the people, I heard them talking about enlisting in the war.

I didn't know what to think or what to do. I stood paralyzed in the middle of the room, people moving around me.

I looked around for my family my father had to be around somewhere, as well as my brother. I snapped out of my trance and ran through the house, hoping to catch them before they ran off.

I found my brother, Henry, saying goodbye to a girl he had been sweet on for a few months. It had been his dream to fight since he was a little boy. He turned from the fair haired girl and saw me. I embraced hum, holding back my tears.

"No matter what happens, I'll love you." He was older than I was, his hair was dark like mine, he had a wide set jaw, and he was muscular all around. His bright blue eyes glistened with excitement.


End file.
